Wales DNA Project
The Wales DNA Project was established in 2006 by Janet Lewis Crain as a volunteer effort to allow all persons with Welsh ancestry on their Y chromosome and/or mtDNA lines who have been DNA tested to enter this information into one database in order to further the genetic research of Wales' ancient populations.http://www.genpage.com/walesdnaproject.html A long term goal is to establish a modal haplotype for as many of the Welsh PrincesRoger Turvey. The Welsh Princes: The Native Rulers of Wales, 1063-1283. London and New York: Longman Publishing, 2002. as possible. See List of rulers of Wales. At present there are results representing one Lewis DNA line back to Rhys Goch ca 1100 and purportedly back to 300 AD.http://www.genpage.com/lewischart.html and a line representing the Lord Of Penllyn Rhirid VLAIDD (Abt 1175). This projects differs from the Welsh Patronymic Project in several ways. For one, mtDNA will be represented by those who have mtDNA lines back to Wales. For another, the emphasis is on geographic location of an ancestor, i.e.; those who were there before 1800. If they were known to not be indigenous Welsh, this will be noted. It is hoped to collect the DNA results of descendants of the Marcher Lords; those rulers who controlled the Welsh Marches. Today those areas include Cheshire, Shropshire, Herefordshire (all English counties) and Monmouthshire (a Welsh county). The western half of Gloucestershire (England), as well as Flintshire and Wrexham (Wales) are also sometimes included. Project background Due to the importance of determining the genetic profile of the indigenous populations of the British Isles, The Wales/Cymru DNA Project will attempt to collect the DNA haplotypes of as many persons as possible who can trace their Y chromosome and/or mtDNA lines to Wales. Many researchers believe that there was less replacement from invaders there than elsewhere, excepting small inaccessible islands and similar locales.Y Chromosome Evidence for Anglo-Saxon Mass Migration Michael E. Weale,*1 Deborah A. Weiss,†1 Rolf F. Jager,*‡ Neil Bradman,* and Mark G. Thomas* Tradition holds that the Celts retreated as far West in Wales as possible to escape invading populations.Brian Sykes. Saxons, Vikings, and Celts; the Genetic Roots of Britain and Ireland W.W. Norton & Company New York ~ London This DNA project seeks to determine the validity of this theory. This project is open to descendents from all of Wales. The surname list on the project site is by no means exhaustive. Many are pre-1066 names, considered to be Celtic or Roman, heavily influenced in some areas, such as Abergele. After 1066 there was Norman influence. From many of the surnames, several variations were derived. Since David Beers Quinn stated in his book Roanoke Voyages that some of John White's colonists were from Wales, all persons of Welsh descent should check out the names of interest being sought by the Lost Colony DNA Project. Every effort is being made to insure the integrity of this project and ensure its worth to researchers. It is an entirely volunteer project. References External links *Wales DNA Project *Y Chromosome Results Category:Genetic genealogy projects Category:Wales